Clear as Crystal: Final Mix Volume I
by SkyLandOcean
Summary: A rewrite of TNYHORGXIII. Sola, Sora's sister, becomes a Nobody and joins a new Organization. Incidentally, they are battling Sora. Misunderstandings prevent them from seeing that they are after the same thing... Birthdayfic for Firestorm Studios. OC
1. Oblivion

Hullo. I would like to dedicate this fanfiction to the glorious **FIRESTORM STUDIOS! **Today is the fifteenth anniversary of his birth, and I wish him a happy birthday! It was his helpful reviews and good advice that led to the writing skills I have today. If it weren't for him, I would have given up months ago! Thanks a lot, and I hope you have a wonderful day!

This is a rewrite of The Newest, Youngest, Hippest Organization XIII, and I have improved upon such things as grammar, punctuation, length and characterization. It is actually the second rewrite of the original, but the first didn't turn out well enough for my current standards. So, I present to you: **Clear as Crystal: Final Mix + Volume I! **In the original, I didn't know it'd have a sequel. That's why there was some senseless crap in it. It's also evident in We Are Family, but that will be taken out when I redo that.

**A message for newcomers to my work: You don't need to read The Newest, Youngest, Hippest Organization to understand this. Just start with this, and I reccomend you wait for Volume II instead of reading We Are Family. It will be better than the original one, I swear! The quality of the original is lax to say the least, but will be corrected. CX**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It's probably a good thing, because if I did, Xemnas would be a pony and Sora would be a singing werewolf. Hey, my mind's twisted. So sue me. Actually, don't. You can't anyway, because of the disclaimer! Nya-nya-nya-nya-nya! XD

**X**

Sola got out of her bed and yawned, scratching her legs. They had a few mosquito bites upon them, from the few little bleeders that got past her nightly mozzie check, armed with a can of flower-scented flyspray and a flyswat. As she walked into the bathroom, she slapped her hand against the wall, to kill one which she just spied.

Sola regarded her image in the mirror, her long brunette hair, blue eyes and her facial features. She definitely looked more like her mother than her father, though she had her dad's general personality. Most of the time she was happy, laughing and smiley. Sometimes she was more serious, especially when she needed to be, such as in an exam or running away from three girls who picked on her all the time. Since it was a Saturday, they would be just around the corner of the house by ten o'clock.

The girl didn't see herself as particularly pretty, although she did have her moments of vanity. She freaked out when people told her they thought she was, especially if the said person giving the compliment was male. She wasn't that fit either, being a bit out of shape. She had put on weight due to the stress of her brother's disappearance. Not a great amount, but it was clear that she had. The girl wanted that to change really badly, but figured she'd grow into it. Sola put herself through her morning routine; shower, wash hair, dress, Clearasil, brush hair, tie back hair.

When she was finished, she opened her jewelry box, sat upon a pair of drawers by her door. She found what she was looking for immediately, as she always kept them at the very top. The bangles, one pink, one an aquamarine blue, and one a pale yellow, had been given to her by her twin brother; Sora, on their thirteenth birthday. Even though it wasn't really allowed, she always wore them to school. Sora's disappearance had been so shocking to Sola that she wore them every single day, as a reminder that she had a brother who loved her, and whom she hoped would come back sometime soon. She then slipped on a clear one, full of water and glitter.

Sola grabbed a silver necklace that she had also gotten on a birthday, this one from her mother. The twins were eight at the time, and had shown interest in stories of heroism, swordfighting and chivalry, so their mother had bought them each a necklace with a crown shaped pendant. Since then, they had been worn by both the twins, or rather now, just Sola as far as she knew.

Sola picked up a hand mirror, and began her morning compulsion. She didn't even realise when she did it anymore, as she had done it over three hundred times, once each day. In her other hand she held an old photo of herself, from about a year ago. The point of this was to ensure she didn't look too different from how she did then, to ensure that if she ever did walk down the street, Sora would recognize her. She regularly scoped out the employees of fast food places, record stores and department stores, in case one just so happened to look at her like an old friend or looked like Sora in the slightest.

At breakfast time, Sola prepared herself a bowl of her favourite cereal, _Frooty Peces. _ Her mother, Sara, was sat on the sofa, reading through the TV magazine.

"Sola, sweetie." She said. She had started calling her that recently, maybe as a way of keeping Sola reassured that she was still important to her. "_CSI _is on tonight at eight, a new episode. Something about the Mafia." Sara was Sola's teacher for a couple of subjects at school, Destiny Islands High School. Sara always wore two black ribbons on her left wrist, one to symbolise Sora and the other to symbolise Salo, the twins' father.

"Okay, thanks mum!" Sola glanced at the clock. "Ooh, I'd better move! I'm meant to meet Selphie at nine thirty!" She quickly finished her cereal, and ran to brush her teeth. Grabbing her skateboard, she left the house.

**X**

Outside, she ran straight into Chizu, Mayako and Rini, who were the most awful girls you could imagine. Each was at least five inches taller than Sola, who tried to avoid them at all cost. They had previously been her friends, but had turned on her a few years before, over a fight involving Rini's cheating from Sola during an exam. She had been forced to repeat the year, but Sola went on to year ten.

Mayako shoved her over, into the dirt. Sola tried to get up, but was knocked back down. She just sat there, wiping the dirt from her clothes, and clamping her board between her elbow and waist.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." said Chizu, walking in a circle around her former friend. Mayako stood above Sola, cracking her knuckles, and Rini gazed at her with steel eyes.

"It's our little friend, Sola. Let's see what she has in her pockets today. Stand up."

Sola rose to her feet, and turned out her pockets. From them fell some loose change, a couple of sticks of gum, and a few bits of lint. She prayed that they wouldn't want to see her belt line, which was where her purse was concealed.

"Well, that's not much at all." Mayako spied the bracelets on Sola's left wrist, and said she'd take them instead.

"No!" cried Sola. "Bugger off!"

"Ooh-hoo. Hostile. Bracelets, off."

"Never! I'd rather have my heart ripped out and fall into oblivion off a cliff!" Sola was surrounded by the girls, and had one option, one only. Although she didn't like it, she was going to have to hurt someone. With a piercing yell, Sola drove her elbow into Rini's ribs. Taking her only chance, she ran through the gap that the injured girl had provided by falling over.

"I'M SORRY!" she yelled against the wind, as she sprinted to her rowboat. Sola could hear two sets of feet pounding on the road behind her, but didn't look back. She leapt into her boat, and began to row outwards to the ocean. She decided to have some fun, and tipped an imaginary hat at the three ranting girls stranded on the shore.

"Ladies." she said, in the manner of a country gentleman.

**X**

She turned back to shore several minutes later, docking her boat a few metres from Selphie's beachfront house. If you stepped off the porch, you'd step onto sand. With the Katamori house, you had to cross the road to get to the beach.

Selphie stood on the veranda, a black bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled as Sola walked up, and didn't mention the fact that Sola's pockets were turned out. It was what always happened. Instead she said:

"Sola, you need to tell on them. They'll never stop if you don't."

"Don't tell. They'll pick on you more." came a voice.

Selphie put her hands on her hips. "Tidus, that wasn't necessary."

"It's true, though." answered the blond, walking over the road to them.

Sola waved hello to him, and he was soon stood on the porch next to them.

"I can't believe we have three projects to do!" said Selphie, pouting.

"Well, we ARE in year ten. That's when they really pile it on you." pointed out Sola.

The front door opened, and Mrs Tilmitt walked out. Checking her watch, she sighed.

"Hello, kids. Where are you going today?"

"Down to the markets, Mrs. Tilmitt. And then the skatepark. Wakka got a new deck." answered Tidus.

"Sounds like fun. I'm off to see your Nana, Selphie, but I'll be here by the time you get back. Bye, Tidus, Sola." Mrs Tilmitt rested her hand on Sola's shoulder for a moment as she passed.

"Bye, Mrs. Tilmitt."

"Ba-bye!"

"Seeya, Mum."

"Hi, Mrs. Tilmitt." came Wakka's voice, as he walked over to the house.

"Hello, Wakka."

He had a new skateboard under his arm, with orange wheels and a graffiti-styled underside.

"Sweet." said Tidus. "How much did that set you back?"

"It was a hundred and twenty munny."

"How many extra shifts did you work?" asked Selphie, running her fingers along the side.

"Too many. I'm just lucky I have enough energy left today to go skating."

Sola shook her head. "I wouldn't be able to do that. Not even for an awesome board. Oh, that reminds me. I have to pick up Scherach's shift at the store today."

"Why?" asked Selphie, as the group began to wander in the general direction of the marketplace. "Are you saving up for something?"

"No, they just need extra help. It's on Saturdays that we sell the most things, so they need someone to restock the shelves."

Selphie stared at the sky. "You're lucky to have scored that job. What I would give to work at Freya's Fashions."

"Hey, it's not all it's cracked up to be." answered Sola, tucking a stray strand of hair back.

"What, sometimes you get shoplifters? People switch tags? You get heckled by people just because you're doing them a service and they think they own you?"

Sola considered this. "Well, no. It's just that sometimes the door to the staffroom sticks."

The boys laughed.

"See? Awesome job, with good pay."

"I guess. Maybe I could put in a good word for you, because Gwenyth is leaving to have her baby soon. I just hope for her sake that she makes it to full term, because she told me she had a complication last time."

"Oh, thanks! And I hope she's okay, it must be very scary for her."

Finally, they reached the markets. Stalls were set up, selling clothes for dolls, books, and other items.

"Check this out, a poster stall." said Selphie. She flicked through a book of pictures, and found one which she really liked. It was a dog and a cat curled up in a basket together, sleeping.

Selphie bought one, and placed it folded into her bag.

Finding nothing else of that much interest at the markets, and the four made their way to the skatepark. They each dumped their bags just next to the ramps, and leapt onto their boards. Sola was still just a bit wobbly on hers, but that was because of her brother's "crap teaching". Sora had shown her how to do an ollie, a 360 midair spin, and a few other basic tricks, but Sora himself had been capable of holding the board against the ground and hoisting himself up vertically. He would then balance all his weight on it, before knocking it back down and mounting it again.

Sola knew she would never be quite as a good a skater as her brother, but he had passed PE. She went up and down the ramps, ground the rails and pulled some midair tricks, before screeching to a halt. Sola saw a familiar face watching, that of a dark haired boy.

His hair was kind of wavy, reaching his shoulders. He was obviously one to care about his looks, as he wasn't sporting the "dead rodent" hairstyle that was ever so popular at the time. He had jade green eyes with ever-so-slightly feminine eyelashes. It was Eamon, a boy from her class.

Sola thought Eamon arrogant, though he wasn't ever unkind to her specifically, he was a nasty guy. He was one to throw objects at other students, chew gum loudly in class and generally act like a silly ass.

"You were catching more air than a Lockheed P-38 Lightning!" he said, with a stupid grin across his features. He had a small silver stud in the corner of his lower lip, and Sola winced slightly. The other side of it was probably knocking against his teeth.

Sola wanted to wipe the smile off his face with a slap, but he hadn't done anything to provoke it, except that grin. "Uh, thanks?"

"You seen Wakka's new board?" asked Eamon, trying to start a conversation. The two never had more than about five sentences said between them each time they crossed paths.

"Yeah, it set him back one-twenty."

Eamon whistled. "I wonder how many shifts he took."

"He didn't say, just that he did too many. If you ask me, one shift at the Radio House is too many, because people always heckle the salespeople."

"I worked there for a while. I got fired for talking back at a customer who yelled at me."

_"More like you yelled at a customer who asked you something."_

Sola looked at her watch. It was two-thirty. She just had time to squeeze in a quick trip to the islet.

"Guys!" she called. The three stopped skating. "I'm gonna head home, but I might go out to the island."

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow. Be careful in that boat of yours, okay?" said Selphie. Sola nodded, knowing what the warning was about. The conclusion of the police investigation into Sora and Riku's disappearances was that they had drowned.

"I'll catch you guys tomorrow. Bye, Eamon." said Sola, walking away.

**X**

Sola tied up the boat to a dock and walked down the beach to the bent paopu tree. She sat herself on it, and fiddled with the crown shaped necklace hanging around her neck, trying to catch the sunlight on it.

Sola stared out at the sea for so long, just sitting there. The wind was whooshing around her and the tree, rustling the leaves and her hair. Sola thought and thought and thought. Thought of Sora.

_"What was so important that you ditched two minutes before dinner and tried to get here? And why didn't you give me a more active role in construction of the raft? Maybe I had dreams of other worlds, too!"_

Thought of Riku.

_"You were the rational one. Why the hell did you come out here?"_

Thought of Kairi.

_"You're like a yoyo, Kai. You disappear, reappear, disappear. What was so bad that you couldn't tell us?"_

Thought of all of them.

_"After all we've been through as a group of friends, why did they leave me behind? Sora, Riku and Kairi seemed to count me out. I mean, in the two days leading up to their disappearances, Sora bogged off to the island with them and didn't even ask me if I wanted to go. I wonder who he'd go after first if there was a fire, Kairi or me?"_

About half an hour later, she went into the Secret Place. She ran her fingers over the wall, where many pictures were scribbled in limestone, chalk and charcoal. Sola shed a tear as she gazed upon the images created in the past, some so old that no one remembered who the artist was.

She walked over to the other side of the cave, hands clasped behind her back. The gel contents of her glitter bracelet jiggled, and the glitter was sent sparkling through it. It knocked against her pink, yellow and blue bracelets, making a clinking sound.

Sola looked at the hole in the roof of the cavern, and reminisced on the day when she had encountered a "monster" and met Kairi with Sora and Riku.

_XxFLASHBACKxX_

_"I told you! I saw it with my own eyes!" cried Sola. They were walking towards the Secret Place, something they had found the week before._

_"__You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" asked Riku, looking at his younger friend._

_"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you!"_

_"All right. Suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Sora, Sola?" asked Riku._

_"No problem. Let's do it! Listen! There! Can you hear it growling?" asked Sora, looking into the hole which formed the entrance._

_"Shh, quiet. We've gotta be careful." said Riku, holding his hand up to silence the twins._

_They entered the cavern, where they stared up at a hole in the top._

_"See that? It was just the wind making that noise." said Riku._

_"Aw, man. I wish it was a monster!" complained Sora. His twin sister looked around, and saw a wooden door at the other side._

_"Hold on! What's that over there?" she said. The three approached it, and Riku began to knock on it, Sora pulled, and Sola searched for a handle._

_"A window, or maybe a door? It won't open." said Riku, when the twins had given up._

"_Geez, is that really all that's in here?" said Sola, twirling one of her brunette pigtails._

_"What do you expect in a boring place like this? Hey, guys."_

_"Hm?" _

_"When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!"_

_"Sure. But isn't there anything fun to do now? Hey, you know the new girl at the mayor's house?" said Sora. _

_"Yeah, I heard about her. Let's go and say hi!" cried Sola, rushing out and back into the sunlight._

_XxEND OF FLASHBACKxX_

Sola walked to the same door. She ran her fingers along the edge of it, and noticed something. It had previously been completely sealed off, and now the door was slightly ajar in the frame. Sola squinted as she tried to get a better look at it, tugging slightly on it. She found that she could shift it a little, and smiled as she managed to pull it wide open. But, a light rushed from the door, blinding Sola, and causing her to stumble forwards. She tripped and fell through, the light fadong away as she began to quickly fall down a seemingly never ending hole. The door shut above her, and she was in total darkness. Sola shut her blue eyes as a pain ran through her body, from her head and into her heart. She blacked out, heartless and alone.

_"Something ripped my heart out. Is this... oblivion?"_

**X**

A girl woke up inside Organization XIII headquarters. She held her head in her hands and tried to stand up, unsuccessfully. She felt extremely weak, as if she had just run a marathon uphill. She gagged, feeling like she was about to puke.

She felt someone pull on her hand to assist her in her efforts. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her up, letting go when she had found her feet. She saw a young dark haired boy next to her, the person who had helped her up from the marble ground.

She had very little memory of what had happened to her, she just remembered her original name. It pounded inside her head, like a drumbeat.

_Sola. Sola. Sola. Sola. Sola._

There were eleven other people, all roughly the same age as her, sat on tall white chairs around the room. She opened her mouth to ask where she was, but her question was answered before the words could escape her lips.

Sat on the highest chair was a silver-haired girl. She spoke.

"We are Organization XIII, and this is our HQ. We are the second Organization, after the first one was defeated. I am Xemnasa, daughter of Xemnas."

"I am Wexel, son of Xigbar."

"I am Duxloc, son of Xaldin." said the boy who was stood next to her.

"I am Xodforn, daughter of Vexen."

"I am Raxia, daughter of Lexaeus."

"I am Lixnus, brother of Zexion."

"I am Laxomor, daughter of Saix."

"I am Alex, sister of Axel."

"I am Demetrix, sister of Demyx."

"I am Xeonide, son of Luxord."

"I am Xamlurio, brother of Marluxia."

"I am Xofra, son of Larxene."

Xemnasa piped up, "You are the sister of Roxas, and the final member of our Organization."

She jumped down, and stood in front of her. With a wave of her hand, "SOLA" appeared in glowing blue letters. They began to whirl around the latest addition, and then they stopped. Now, the letters spelt out her new name.

"Okay, your new name is 'Xolas'." Another wave of her hand destroyed them, and Xolas began to speak.

"First of all, what is Organization XIII? Also, what the hell?"

"Organization XIII is a group of Nobodies who are the most powerful. We are all related to deceased members, except for you, Roxas is still alive. We are taking their places and carrying out our forefathers wishes."

"Or foremothers." said Demetrix.

"Yeah."

"Or forebrothers." said Laxomor.

"Yeah, or foresisters, now everyone, silence!" said Xemnasa

"Great, now the first order of business, there is another boy who we have to get rid of. His name is Sora and he is just our age." said Xemnasa, in an important voice.

Alex leant to Demetrix and said: "Look at Miss High-And-Mighty!" The blonde sniggered.

"What was that?" asked Xemnasa.

"N-Nothing!" said Alex, trying to keep a straight face.

When the name "Sora" was mentioned, Xolas flinched.

Xemnasa looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay, its just that I thought I'd heard that name before." said Xolas.

"Follow me." said Xemnasa, and Xolas thought herself in no place to question her authority.

**X**

"Where are we going?" asked Xolas, trying to keep up with Xemnasa's long strides. She was about three inches shorter than the Superior.

Without warning, Xemnasa turned on her heel to face Xolas. A beam of light came from her hand, and with a yell, she brought it down. The newest member jumped back, and then felt a weight in her right hand.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" cried Xolas, wondering why she had been attacked and what this thing in her hand was.

Xemnasa's radiant smile came back, as she dismissed her own weapon. "I knew it! I knew you'd be a Keybearer."

"Um, a what-now?"

"Okay, this may be a little hard to comprehend. Your brother, Roxas, had a strength that is rarely found. As a result, the Keyblade chose him as its master."

"It's a giant key which appears from nowhere."

"Not quite. It's a powerful weapon, both destructive and constructive. It chooses its master based on this strength, and once he or she bears it, they can do almost anything. Needless to say, some people it picked were bad choices."

"I hope I don't get carried away by this." said Xolas, looking at the silver and blue weapon.

"You won't. Roxas never did."

"What happened to Roxas, anyway?" Xolas really felt she could trust this girl, even though they had barely become acquainted.

"He rebelled, saying he didn't need us. No one knows where he is, but it's almost certain that he's alive."

**X**

I hope that was better than my half-arsed first attempt at rewriting! I left in a heap of spelling mistakes and whatnot the first time, but I hope I obliterated them this time around! I figure we may as well disregard the original one, because the fancy new one is in town! XD

Roger, wilco and out!


	2. Swooping Down On A Broom

Second chapter up! I hope you all like it so far! I did a lot of work on this, about, hrmm, twenty hours total. Again, my other rewrite was crap, took me about six hours. I hope this is better, tell me if it is!

**X**

"Sora! Wait up!" yelled a puffed-out Donald. He struggled to keep up with the Keybearer's long strides, as his trainer clad feet smacked against the bricks.

"Come on! If we're gonna make it to the Struggle in time, you need to pick up the pace!" he yelled back. This was going to be a good day, at least he thought. A relaxed, fun day with no worry of being attacked.

In virtually no time at all, Sora had reached the sandlot, where the Twilight Town Struggle was about to begin. Donald and Goofy caught up eventually, wheezing from lack of breath.

Hayner was stood nearby, saw them and walked up along with Pence and Olette.

"Hey, guys!" said Sora. He waved at them.

The three joined with the other trinity, and began to eagerly discuss the Struggle. Sora was going to face off against other people his age, each hoping to win the Four Crystal Trophy.

"Good luck." said Hayner, smiling. "Competition's pretty tough this time."

"Yeah," said Sora "And it's ME."

"I'm sure you could take down every one of these people." said Olette, wringing her fingers together and giggling.

Little did anyone know, Organization members VIII, IX and XIII were stood up above. Alex, Demetrix and Xolas were watching from the top of a building. Leant on the railing, they spied on the events, watching to learn as much about their enemy as possible.

"Ha, Sora is so foolish. He talks to his buddies, while we plan his death." said Alex, arms folded across her chest. She scanned the crowd to see if he had any other forms of backup other than a duck and a dog.

"Allie-gator, why the hell do you speak like that?" asked Demetrix, preening her mid-neck length hair.

"Cos, isn't it like the rules? Speak like a dork, act all tough. They're pretty much the only rules we have."

Sora stepped up onto the platform to face his first opponent, and the three observed his attacks. The way he swung his bat, the way it cut smoothly through the air and impacted against his opponent's arm, knocking him over and causing him to drop some red orbs. Sora eagerly collected them, then jumped back as the boy regained his composure and lunged at the brunette. He swung his Struggle bat in a diagonal swipe, but the Keybearer ducked in time to send it whistling past his ear.

"He might be a bit hard to take down." said Xolas, as he swung out with his Struggle bat, knocking the boy off his feet. She cringed as the brunette's opponent landed on his butt. Gotta hurt.

"Duh! He killed Ansem and most of his Heartless! This will hardly be a cakewalk!" said Demetrix.

"You think she doesn't know that?" asked Alex, raising a hand above her head in frustration. Demetrix annoyed her sometimes, with her 'heeheehee' attitude. At least, Alex hoped it was just her attitude, because it would be most unfortunate if she was really that dumb. I'm sorry to inform you, it wasn't her attitude.

"I didn't know that." answered Xolas. The blonde girl didn't know who Ansem/Xehanort's Heartless was, and didn't even have a full idea of what the Heartless or even Nobodies were.

"Well, now you do know that." said Alex, looking down at the ring. She winced as Sora winded the other boy, making him fall over as he ran around; gathering up the orbs that he had dropped.

"Because I told her."

"Whatever. After this round, we'll attack him, right?" asked Alex, still not shifting her gaze.

"Okay." said Xolas, taking a deep breath. "This'll be my first fight. I gotta warn you, I'm going to completely suck."

"My first was a disaster. I had to fight some guy who had a stick, I got a splinter, and fell into a puddle. I just, like sat there, looking up at this guy who totally kept caning me around the head with this twig. It hurt, and man, did I look like an idiot." said Demetrix.

"You ARE an idiot." answered the red haired girl.

"Is not!"

Alex sighed. She then snapped back into attention, when she heard the announcer say that the first round was over.

"Okay, three, two, one, attack!" She summoned her chakrams, and set one on fire. Using all the strength she had, she hurled it like a frisbee. It sped past Sora, and he felt the heat from it for just a second before it skittered to a halt along the platform. It caught his attention, and he whirled around to see where it had come from.

He spied the three, Xolas casually sat down, resting her arm on her knee, bent up to her chest. Demetrix leant on the railing, and Alex with her arm poised midair, as she summoned her chakram back.

"What the hell?" he said, taking a second to register what was happening.

Everyone looked on in fascination at the three cloaked figures. They hadn't expected THIS much excitement.

"Organization XIII!" cried Donald, his staff appearing in his hand.

"I thought we wiped you all out!"

Demetrix flipped back her hood and spoke. "You did! We are the newest, youngest, hippest Organization XIII."

"Who are you three?" asked Sora. He didn't recognize any of them.

They teleported in front of him, onto the Struggle platform.

"Demetrix, sister of Demyx." said the shortest girl, stood with her hands on her hips. Sora thought that he could probably snap her like a twig.

"Alex, the awesome one. Sister of Axel."

"You asked for it!" cried Xolas.

Sora immediately dropped his Struggle bat and summoned the Keyblade. Xolas stepped backwards in fright... and fell off the platform.

The blonde landed in a heap of sprawled limbs and a tangled cloak, and when she tried to get up, she fell over again. Xolas groaned in discomfort at the position she was in, and also the bunches of laughing Twilight Towners who had gathered to see the Struggle, but instead seen a powerful Nobody fall off a platform in a most undignified fashion.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Demetrix, extending a hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Dem." She looked at Sora, her gaze hardened. "There was no need to get hostile, I meant that you asked for my NAME."

"Whatever." said Sora.

"It's Xolas."

"Anyway, you're messing up our plans." said Alex, assuming control of what Demetrix would have called 'the hyper embarrassing sitch'. She summoned both her chakrams, holding them down by her sides, arms slightly bent for maximum force when she'd swing them.

Demetrix summoned her sitar and Xolas summoned a pair of blue and silver Keyblades.

"A Keyblade? Where'd you get that?" asked Sora, stepping back. He tottered for a second on the edge of the platform, and Xolas willed for him to fall.

_"Fall, fall, fall!"_

Unfortunately, he regained his balance. Alex saw how disappointed Xolas was, and so hurled a flaming chakram right at him. He simply ducked, and the weapon hit a wooden sign behind him, causing it to burst into flame.

"Don't you know how to aim?" Sora asked, with a chuckle.

"I'm new to this, alright?! I can't help it if I'm used to playing with a hula hoop, and not these dangerously sharp, spikey, red things!"

Sora struck out first, aiming for Alex. If he could get her out of the fray, then the sitarist and the clumsy Keyblade wielder would be on their own. Alex was obviously the brains of this operation, Demetrix seemed far too ditzy, and Xolas too clumsy to be charged with a duty like that.

While raising her arms to send out a column of fire, Alex accidentally hit Xolas, who cried out in pain. She swung back, and hit her on the head.

"Ouch, don't do that!" yelled Alex.

"You hit me!"

"Did not!''

"Sora, you saw!"

"For Organization XIII you aren't very organized!" said Sora, sarcastically. Why were these girls even bothering? Didn't they have something better to do then embarrass themselves in front of a whole town? He actually cringed for them, but only for a zettasecond.

"Ha bloody ha." said Demetrix. She rolled her eyes.

Alex folded her arms. "This isn't much of a fight. To be quite frank, I'm disappointed with this whole affair."

"You've got a boyfriend and you're cheating on him?! When he catches you, give him my number!" cried Demetrix.

"No, in this sense, 'affair' means 'situation'."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because, I, unlike some, am smart enough to know a word like 'affair'."

"I've just been insulted!" said Demetrix. She leaned to Xolas. "Have I?"

"Yes." said Xolas.

Sora threw his Keyblade at her, bored with watching the petty fight amongst them. Xolas tripped over as it hit her in the stomach, causing her to fall off the platform. Again.

"Now you've pissed me off!" She stood up, and cast Thunder on him, stunning him long enough for Alex to cast Firaga. Xolas then ran forward, striking out. Sora countered her, and knocked her once again to the floor. Demetrix dropped her sitar and rushed him, knocking him down. She pulled Xolas up, and together the three girls summoned their weapons back. Unfortunately, Goofy and Donald had now joined the fight, and they were injured when Goofy hurled his shield and Donald cast Gravity upon them.

Demetrix yelped when the spell wore off, and she opened a portal, unable to cope with Sora's frequent attacks. "Hurry up!"

"We'll catch you later, when you least expect it." said Alex. She made a slitting motion across her throat with his fingers, before she ran in after number IX, dragging Xolas.

"What the hell was that all about?" said Sora.

**X**

"We failed, Xemnasa." said Xolas, flipping back her hood to reveal dirty blonde hair. "We fought, but he defeated us, and I fell over. I looked like a total moron."

Xemnasa responded. "Oh well, that's what we get when we can barely tell a sword from a dagger."

"What's that mean?" asked Demetrix.

"It means we are beginners, and we are STUPID." said Xamlurio. He had the same pink hair as his brother, except he had his cut shorter. In his hand he held a cherry blossom, and he used his abilities to toy with it. First, he shriveled it, then revived it. He continued on until Xemnasa slapped it from his hand.

"No, it doesn't mean that." said Xemnasa, glaring at him. "It means were are beginners, and we are all a little clumsy."

Just then, Demetrix tripped over and landed flat on her face. There was no reason why, she just sort of stumbled and fell.

"See?" said Xemnasa, gesturing at the girl. Demetrix didn't even try to get up.

"So, I guess we should send someone more experienced." said Raxia. She shot a look at Alex which had 'And that will be me' written all over it. Alex made a note to write on her while she slept.

"How 'bout we all go?" said Demetrix, still spread out on the floor.

"I guess we could." said the Superior, thoughtfully.

"What, and risk losing everyone?" came a voice. Xolas was stood next to the source, a boy about her height with blue-grey hair and eyes to match. It was Lixnus, Zexion's younger brother and sucessor.

Xemnasa hated being contradicted. She was about to make a rude comment, but figured it would be against her interests. Instead, she smiled sweetly and nodded.

"You're right. I think we should maybe send VIII, IX and XIII again, to see if Sora just got lucky."

"That way," continued Lixnus "We can discover just how strong he is."

"Yes!" cried Alex, dragging out the S. "I assure you, Xemnasa, we won't let you down!"

"Okay, send them." said Raxia, somewhat disappointed. In her hand, she held a paper cup, filled almost to the brim with water. She walked out of the room, after Xemnasa allowed her.

As soon as the three girls were dismissed from the Superior's presence, Xolas spoke.

"'I assure you, Xemnasa, we won't let you down'? Who are you, and what have you done with Alex?"

"Hey, I'm just gunning for a promotion. I wanna knock that Laxomor's blue-haired arse out of second place!"

"What, so you can take MORE orders?" came a voice, that made Alex jump back. Said blue-haired-arse owner was stood off to the right of the group, arms folded.

Alex shrugged. "At least you're saved the shit jobs. You have to listen to Xemnasa's orders and pass them down to us."

"Well, I'm not letting you take MY job!"

"Try and stop me! I could kill you like that!" Alex snapped her fingers.

"Ha! A little girl like you, taking on-"

"A fat bitch like you?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

Laxomor leapt at Alex, who jumped backwards. She sailed through the air, and smoothly slid along the floor, until the soles of her boots got some grip. In a second, she had her chakrams drawn, flames licking up around the edges.

Demetrix grabbed Xolas in a vice-like grip, one not expected from a girl of 5"1'.

"Get away, those two are like animals. If you get just a little too close while they fight, you'll get seriously hurt."

"How so?" asked Xolas, watching as the two girls strafed around eachother, daring the other to throw the first punch.

Alex looked at Laxomor with determination etched over her face, sure that she would win. Her opponent was a skinny, tall girl, with little visible muscle mass. Alex was shorter, but had the advantage of strength and speed. She'd have your eyes out before you could blink.

Laxomor growled, her claymore appearing in her hands. For a second, Alex seemed a little fazed, but she struck out, aiming for the girl's head.

Laxomor blocked her opponent, trying to wrench the chakrams from her hands. She was unsuccessful, and instead found Alex's hand wrapped around her left wrist. The redhead clamped her hand tight, trying to force Laxomor to release her claymore and step back.

Alex had a nice plan, all cooked up, excusing the pun. She would throw the higher-ranked girl backwards, and a nice chakram would be there to break her fall. Nice and quick, albiet messy. But, Laxomor WOULD fade, along with the evidence. All sorted, and lovely-jubbly.

Quick as lightning, the taller girl had freed herself, and swung viciously at Alex. She nearly got her in the throat, had it not been for pure dumb luck. Or, unluck.

Alex slipped on the floor, and crashed onto her back.

"Oof!" She felt a jolt of pain run up from her butt to her brain. Now she knew how that boy Sora had knocked over must have felt. Alex looked at the culprit, a small pool of water on the floor.

"Where'd that come from?"

Just then, Raxia walked in with a rag. She saw what had happened, and that there were weapons drawn.

"Don't lemme bother you. I'm just here to wipe up the water I spilt before, I mean, AFTER someone slipped in it."

Alex grumbled something along the lines of "Shut up".

Laxomor's lips curled into a catlike grin. She even had the eyes to match. "I win." she said.

"Who wins what?" asked Xeonide, walking in. The first thing he saw was Alex sat on the ground, and so extended a hand to help her up.

"Shut up, cardboy." answered Raxia, though it wasn't her place. Xeonide just looked at her.

"Don't forget I hold a higher position than you. One word from me, and you'll be out of play like that!" The blond snapped his fingers and a card appeared. It was emblazoned with a caricature of a skeleton swooping down on a person with a broom.

"Yes, sorry. My mistake."

"Wuss." said Alex, under her breath.

"And you don't forget she has some authority over you. Sure, Raxia isn't allowed to punish you, but she IS allowed to give you work to do. If I were you, I'd try to stay in favour. Of course, I can override whatever she says, so stay on my good side, too." Xeonide nodded at each of the five girls, before walking away down the hall.

Laxomor and Raxia departed, leaving the three alone. As soon as they were out of earshot, Demetrix turned to Alex.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod, OHMIGOD! He was TOTALLY hitting on you!"

"No, he wasn't."

"Erm, Alex, you're forgetting something." said Xolas.

"What?"

"We were there! He totally did!"

"You two are idiots. He was simply informing me that if I stay on his good side, he'll override anything mean that Raxia tries to do to me."

Demetrix raised her hands up and dropped her jaw, pulling her "Well, duh" face.

"Come on, Allie! Isn't it obvious? I caught him looking at you five times during the meeting!"

"Xeonide was not hitting on me!"

Xolas told Alex that she had seen him staring at her before, when she had walked through the hall. Xeonide had looked up from a deck of assorted cards as Alex walked past, said 'Hi' and then watched her as she walked off.

"Now do you believe us?"

"...Whatever."

"Haha, you do! And, with good reason. He totally was."

"Wasn't."

**X**

Sora was talking to his friends about what happened. They were all sat in the Usual Spot, eating Sea Salt Icecream.

"Well," said Olette, "Maybe, just maybe, they are taking after their predecessors."

"Yeah, that could be it, but wasn't it funny when that girl fell off the platform?" said Hayner, laughing.

"It was awesome, she was all like 'I meant that you asked my name!' How funny!" said Pence.

"Yeah." said Sora, seemingly in a trance. He was staring at the wall.

"Earth to Sora." said Hayner, snapping his fingers.

Sora immediately looked up.

"What?"

"You were daydreaming." said Olette. "What about?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about my sister. Haven't seen her in like, a year."

"Why don't you go and see her?" asked Pence, wondering why.

"I can't, there's still a lot of stuff to do. Besides, if I went back now, she'd probably freak." said Sora

"Why?"

"Because I've been gone so long, my mum and Sola probably think that I'm dead."

Olette hesitated, but the question had to be asked. "Why?"

"Keyblade, magic, Heartless, Nobodies. Doesn't really seem like a subject that would be made public, does it?"

"No, but isn't there some way of seeing them and still fighting?"

"No, if I could, I would have already. Too be honest, I'm scared."

"Anyway," said Hayner, quickly changing the subject, "What do you think they wanted?"

"Probably to kill me, but by the way they hurt eachother, had an argument and fell off the platform, I don't think that they will have much success!" said Sora.

"Yeah, that's true." Olette laughed.

**X**

Thank you for spending some of your time reading the crap that I prattled off.

Roger, wilco and out!


	3. No Earth, Fire, Wind, Water or Heart

**Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD! I am so sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me! I got wrapped up in homework and an original writing project and I neglected what created the writing skills I now possess! I hope you enjoy, and please don't be mad with me!**

**X**

"Come on!" said Demetrix, for the millionth time. She was sat next to Xolas on the floor, whinging at her. She had her hands clasped together, begging her.

"No!" said Xolas, also for the millionth time.

"Come on!"

"I don't want to fight you! I'm tuckered out from training, anyway. Have you fought Laxomor? She hits really hard!"

"Yeah, she does. It really hurts." Demetrix rubbed her arm, indicating that Laxomor had injured her. She almost had a muscle ripped from her bone by her, and only a last-second heal by Alex had saved the blonde's life.

Just then, Xemnasa walked in. Everyone turned their heads to look at their leader, most slightly bowing in respect.

"Sora is going to be in the Land Of Dragons soon." she said, flicking her silver hair. Xemnasa enjoyed the attention she was given. It made her feel like a pop star.

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Duxloc, as he played with his black waves. Unlike his father, Duxloc's hair was shoulder length, and tied back into a neat ponytail, totally dreadlock free.

"I had a tracker stuck on the Gummi Ship." answered Xemnasa, a little miffed that Number III couldn't grasp the most basic concept. "It's a thing that beeps and sends a signal to tell us where he is."

"I KNOW what it is." said the Whirlwind Lancer, somewhat sulkily. "Who put it on there?"

"_Moi._"

"When?" asked Wexel. "I've been with you the entire time."

Xemnasa shot him a glance, which told him to shut up. "I did it a while back."

"Why didn't YOU take care of him, then?" asked Demetrix.

"Do you think I have time for weight training and playing a silly little instrument when I have to find this Katamori guy?"

"Hey, a sitar isn't silly! It can tell any story, if the right strings are plucked. All it needs is a person drawn to it by destiny, to extract the stories from the instruments' very SOUL." answered Number IX.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

"You're very poetic for someone with the intelligence quotient of a common garden mouse." said Xofra.

"Duh! SITAR! ME PLAYER! ME PLAY STORIES! OOGA BOOGA BOO! DESTINY! PLUCK STRINGS! ANYTHING IS OF THE UNDERSTANDING BY YOU?" Demetrix tapped her temple with one finger, while cradling her sitar in the other arm. She spoke slowly, trying to be as insulting as possible. Then, she squeaked and broke into huge chuckles which made her stomach heave up and down. Demetrix fell to the floor, pointing at Xofra and holding her sides.

"Heeheehee, I'm, hahaha! Sorry! I can't... ha! Help myself! I'm so... BWAHAHAHAH!"

Xemnasa folded her arms, wishing to get on with the meeting. "Maybe a few days in the dungeon will cure your giggle fits."

The sitarist jumped up, though she still laughed silently. She hid her lips behind her hand, and motioned for her boss to continue.

"You should all know why we're fighting him."

"I don't, I'm the newest." said Xolas, raising her hand.

"Does this look like a science class?" asked Xamlurio, narrowing his eyes at her.

Xolas shook her head, but gave him the V sign when he turned his back.

"Lixnus! I put you in charge of telling all new members why we're fighting Sora!" said Xemnasa, annoyed at Number VI. Lixnus pulled on his fringe for a moment, obviously uncomfortable at being yelled at in front of a predominantly female group.

"Sorry, I was busy-"

The rest of the Organization, Xolas excluded, finished for him. "Reading."

Lixnus nodded. They could see right through him, despite the top right quarter of his face being hidden by his fringe. His fringe was shorter than his brother's, and it was a shade darker.

The boy blinked, and then remembered what he was meant to be doing. Xemnasa tapped her foot impatiently. She was trying to be nice, but he had forgotten - or ignored - her orders so many times that she was getting annoyed.

"We have to save the Crystal of Darkness. We believe Sora knows about it already, and he may destroy it," said Lixnus. "If it were to be destroyed, we would all die. Instantly, and painfully."

Xolas gulped. "You really think he'd do it?" She put a hand to her throat.

"Yes. As long as we are bound to the Organization, we will die if the Crystal is shattered."

"I quit!" cried Xolas. "I have no intention of walking towards the white light anytime soon!"

"If Lixnus had told you sooner, you could have turned down the invitation to join. But, now there'll be a heap of paperwork to do." said Wexel. "And it'll be a lot more difficult to fill it out with my bullet in your brain!"

Xemnasa stepped in. "Stop it! We're a family now, all we have is eachother. No death threats and no quitting. Geez, it's like babysitting a bunch of monkeys in cloaks! Maybe if you shut up, I'll give you each a banana."

Lixnus spoke. "Bananas are a rich source of potassium."

"Thank you for that culinary update, Jamie Oliver. Now, let's get back to the matter at hand."

"Xolas, Nobodies get no white light." said Raxia. Xemnasa clenched her hands into fists and raised them up alongside her face, as she threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. Enough of these interruptions!

"Sure we do. God in Heaven, Devil in Hell."

"No, we don't. Nobodies are sent to a place with no darkness, no light. Just nothingness, stretching on forever. No earth, fire, wind, water or-"

"Heart?" joked Alex.

"Yes, no heart. Thank you, Captain Planet. But also no time. We float amongst nothing, there is no one else there. We become alone, until we go insane. But we can't die. Not if we're already dead. We don't even technically exist, so we become less than nothing. It's called the Infinity Void."

Alex answered. "Don't worry, Xolas. In the words of the Monty Python team, ' What have you got to lose? You know, you come from nothing - you're going back to nothing. What have you lost? Nothing!'."

"_Life of Brian. _'Alway look on the bright side of life!'" said Xeonide.

"Hello?" asked Xemnasa, waving her hands. "Am I the only one who actually cares if we all die? HELLO!"

"Oh, sorry." Everyone turned to face her again.

"Jesus. It's like trying to get a deaf-mute-blind to sing an Elvis song! Do any of you even understand what I am trying to convey to you? L-I-V-E-S I-N D-A-N-G-E-R."

"I understand. Save Crystal, kill Sora. Bob's your uncle."

"No, he isn't." said Demetrix. "My uncle's name is Ulysses."

Xemnasa smacked herself in the forehead.

"Superior, may we have another chance?" asked Xolas, hoping for an escape from the weird situation.

"Fine. One more chance, but if you fail I'll send Wexel and Raxia with you. We can't afford to give away too much information."

**X**

Sora stepped down onto the icy slopes of the Tung Shao Pass. He had wrapped himself in an extra jacket, to combat the freezing temperatures, though it was as much use as a chocolate teapot. The Keybearer's teeth chattered a little, and so he grabbed another coat to ensure he wouldn't get frostbite. A wind buffeted him with the frozen water, clinging to his hair and clothing.

Goofy and Donald followed him, each clad in their own winter outfits. Donald had exchanged his wizard's robe for a heavy overcoat, and was actually wearing pants. Goofy wore several scarves and a big beanie, pulled down so that he could only just see. This was of advantage to the three girls who were stood on the mountainside, ready to draw their weapons and ambush the trio below them.

Alex was once again leading the two other girls, readying them for the fight that was coming up.

"Okay, you two." she whispered, trying to keep her voice from echoing. "We're clear on the plan?"

Xolas and Demetrix nodded furiously.

Alex leapt over the edge, landing just a foot away from Sora. She tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned around. Before he knew what was happening, she had punched him in the face.

The Keybearer fell backwards, one hand to his cheek. Alex shook her hand, making a comment about his skull being hard. Before she knew it, Donald and Goofy had their weapons pointed at her, and the redhead nervously looked at the spiked shield-boss in the centre of Goofy's. It looked like it could pack a nasty punch, especially if it got you in the stomach.

"Hold still!" cried Donald, pushing his staff to her throat. Alex put her hands behind her head.

"Okay, okay. I surrender."

Sora stood back up, a mark forming on his face. "That was an easy capture."

"We should-"

"Take me to the King? Nah, I have a better idea. How about Xolas, Demetrix and I kick the shit out of you? NOW!"

Numbers IX and XIII leapt off the mountain, and landed behind the duck and dog. They smacked them across the back of the head, and the two lost their bearings for long enough to allow the three girls to leap on Sora.

Sora was ready for them, grabbing Demetrix by the front of her cloak. He yanked forward on it before letting go, and the Melodious Nocturne tripped backwards into a snowdrift.

"That hurts my arse!" she cried, rubbing her backside.

"That's no way to treat a girl!" said Alex, summoning her chakrams and holding them by her side.

"It is if said girl is a pyscho who wants to kill me!" Sora tried to dispatch Xolas with a quick swing of his arm, but it just clattered off her newly summoned Keyblade.

"Youch!"

"Not so pyscho now, are we?" asked Demetrix, standing back up. Alex sighed.

"Yes, we are. To him."

"I have a name!"

"To SORA. We're pyschos to Sora. He can't see our reasons, and just insists on living."

"Really, I didn't realise. How selfish of me." answered the brunette Keybearer, rolling his eyes.

"You look like a chimpanzee when you do that." said Xolas, bringing her Key down upon his shoulder.

Sora cried out in pain, as the heavy metal smashed against his flesh. A dull pain flooded through his arm, pulsing with his racing heart.

Alex chuckled to herself, as she kicked Goofy's shield, sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Gawrsh, that hurts."

"Don't be such a crybaby, Goofy!" reprimanded Donald, casting a lightning spell on Demetrix.

"Ou-haha-houch!" squeaked the girl, falling to her knees. She dropped her sitar, and blinked back the tears as the electrcity pulsed through her system. It was excruciating, unlike any other pain she had felt in either life.

"Trix!" yelled Xolas, switching her gaze from Sora - who was currently fumbling in his pocket for a Potion - to Demetrix.

Sora tossed the bottle over himself, and then elbowed the teen girl in the back. "...Are for kids!"

Xolas fell forward, and soon found the teeth of Sora's Keyblade at the back of her neck. If he stumbled forward just one inch, her spinal cord would be severed. She didn't want to become Oracle, the wheelchair ridden hero after the Joker had shot her in the spine, and so remained still.

Alex was the only one left capable of fighting. Demetrix was now sobbing furiously as she was cooked from the inside, with a blast of superheated static, and Xolas was between a rock and a hard place.

"Make it stop." begged the shortest of the girls, as the pain became worse. As she had the power to control water, it was inevitable that she would be more susceptible to electricity. On many an occasion had Demetrix asked someone else to turn on a light for her, to avoid a possible shock. All the snow at her feet wasn't any help, either.

Alex decided that her first objective was Xolas; if she could free her, then maybe they could take out the duck and dog, giving them a chance to save Demetrix.

She ran at Sora, determination in her eyes. Sora had to raise his Keyblade - the Oathkeeper - to block her blows. Alex was furious, and her attacks showed that. Several vicious blows with little chance for Sora to parry. She struck him on the shoulders, arms and torso, dropping her right chakram to punch him again.

This time, Sora was ready, as Alex dropped her chakram, he swung his Keyblade into the other. It bounced off the Blade, and hit Alex right in the face.

Alex screeched with pain, as black blood began to race down her cheeks. That was gonna leave a scar, right on the outside of her eyes, and maybe two centimetres down.

"You dis-freakin'-figured me!" Her blood dripped onto the snow, staining it pitch black.

"I didn't mean to!"

_"I didn't mean to." _ mimicked Alex, in a high pitched voice. "Just shut up! We're gonna kill you today!"

"Sure, you are. I killed Xaldin easily, Xemnas was gone in half a second, Xigbar was like a baby. What makes you think I can't do the same to you?"

"I KNOW you can't do the same to us. You're not brave enough."

"Uh, Keyblade."

Alex realised that she was just talking to him like he was a guy at school. "LESS CHATTER, MORE BATTER!"

Demetrix was now screaming, her cries bouncing off the mountains and echoing for miles around. Everyone looked at her, taking pity on her pain.

"She's faking it!" said Sora, eventually. "Nobodies have no emotions!"

The static charge jumped across her skin and clothes, singing her skin and the black cloak. There was nothing to do but wait for the magic to run out.

"Of course she isn't faking! We can feel pain, you moron!" yelled Alex. She felt so helpless, Demetrix wasn't the strongest of the Organization. One more volt and she might fade.

Xolas let out a long string of curse words, including some rhyming slang ones. "Peking! Ball!" (1)

Demetrix finally stopped screaming, and stood up on weak legs. The lightning had done a number on her hair, and she pulled up her hood to conceal it.

Alex leapt forward, and with aggression in her voice, said "FIRE!"

She summoned her chakrams and melted the snow around herself and her comrades. Demetrix used her sitar to control it and raise the water into a wall, which quickly froze in the freezing conditions. Xolas began to cast magic on Sora and his pals, able to do it safely, as they were all protected by the towering wall of ice. Sora was smarter than that and simply used his Keyblade to cut through it, exposing the girls to the blows of his Keyblade.

Demetrix was extremely angered by this, and had to do something that she had never done before. Hand to weapon combat.

Sora dismissed the Keyblade, confident that he could take on this shorty without it.

Demetrix raised her hands up, making fists. Sora grabbed her right wrist and pushed her to the ground, pinning her down. Demetrix struggled, landing several blows in his stomach. Sora lost his breath, and fell into the snow.

Demetrix raised her leg high, and was about to bring ii down into his ribs, when something blocked her. Donald had thrust out his staff, holding her leg in the air. Sora kicked her other from under her.

"Oof!" she cried, hitting the ground. She swung backwards, and brought herself to her feet. However, she was on the edge of the cliff.

_"One push, and a third of my problems are dealt with." _ thought Sora, stepping forward a bit.

Demetrix looked at him. She knew what he was plotting. There was no chance to get out of the way, and Sora was running at her, fast.

The girl was suddenly jerked backwards, and pulled out. Sora stared at her, as a coil of ivy wound around her thin waist. The same plant dragged her back to the mountain, dropping her safely away from the edge.

A boy stood nearby, a scythe slung over his shoulder. He was taller than all the girls, at a steady 6"0'. His cropped pink hair was slightly visible, the fringe at least, and the rest of his face was hidden in the shadows of the hood. They outlined the contours of his face, and it was clear that he had a smug smile tracing over his thin lips.

"Marluxia."

"Err, no, actually. I happen to be his little brother."

"Little? You're a freakin' giant!"

"That may be so, but I'm only fifteen. Now, girls. Xemnasa wants you back at the Castle. She doesn't sound happy."

"Crap." said Alex. "When?"

Xamlurio looked at his fingernails, though they were concealed beneath the uniform black gloves. "She said that if you don't come RIGHT NOW, I'm to drag you back by your hair. So, take your time."

"Eughu-eagh! We're coming!" The three girls opened a portal, running back to the castle.

Xamlurio followed, not even acknowledging the Keybearer.

"What the hell do they want? They're so irritating!" said Sora. He was extremely confused by their behaviour. They had never said what they wanted, other than that it involved Sora out of the picture.

**X**

"Hey, maybe we shouldn't underestimate them. There are ten others and those three were barely as strong as the others will be." said Goofy, as he carefully avoided a asteroid.

"Yeah, they beat me up pretty badly." said Sora, rubbing his back. His shoulder still had a sharp pain, from where Xolas had bashed it.

"We should definitely go to the World That Never Was." said Goofy. "Take 'em on headfirst."

"We can't," said Sora, visibly terrified. "All thirteen of them would be there, we need to get stronger first. Plus, Alex would probably scratch my eyes out, considering that I almost scratched out hers." He remembered her angry stare as she had discovered her facial damage.

"Ha ha! Sora's afraid of a girl!" said Donald.

"Sure, you can talk, you're petrified of Daisy!"

"I am not!"

"Oh, look, it's Daisy!" cried Sora, pointing to a random corner of the ship.

"ARRGH! Where?!" asked Donald, turning to look behind him.

Sora and Goofy enjoyed a laugh at the wizard's expense.

**X**

"Hello, police?" said Sara, down the phone. She was sat at the counter, a half-empty box of tissues and an overflowing bin next to her. She wiped tears from her eyes, and sniffled as she looked at a photo of her daughter, stuck to the fridge.

"Yes? What can I do for you?" replied a female officer.

"My daughter is missing."

"Okay, come down the station and file a report. Has she been missing for more than twenty four hours?"

"Yes, she's been gone for three days now. First my son, now my daughter."

"Your son is missing too?"

"Yes, It's been almost a year now."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, come down the station and I'll help you file your report. The sooner that we have her description, name and details, the sooner we can start tracking her down."

"Thank you." said Sara.

She hung up the phone on the hook, and went to put on her jacket. Once she had it on she grabbed the car keys from on top of her drawers and walked out to her Toyota. She unlocked it and opened the door, preparing to file her second report in just over a year.

Sara's life wasn't easy. The past nine years had been the hardest on her. She had managed becoming a mother at eighteen, marrying at nineteen and then juggling her twin children with university and a high-risk marriage. Then there was her mother-in-law. Nine years ago, she had become a single parent when Salo, her husband, had been murdered while doing a news report. Then she had to raise the twins on her own. One year ago, Sora had disappeared with Riku and Kairi, and Kairi had shown up a couple of months later. Then, she had disappeared again, and all clues to Sora and Riku's locations with her. Now, Sola had gone. It was almost too much to bear, thinking that soon a third ribbon may be tied around her wrist.

**X**

Thanks for reading! This chapter was essentially the same, just worded and described better.

**SORRY, SORRY, SORRY AGAIN! I APOLOGISE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY SOUL! **


	4. What Rhymes With Peking Duck?

Do you know what time it is?

You: What time IS it?

Time for an update!

You: (If you like my work) YAY! (If you think it's okay) Cool. (If you hate it) Erm, bye bye!

**X**

_Sara's POV_

This is too much to take. First, my husband is murdered live on TV, then my son disappears with his friends, and now my daughter has gone walkabout. What's going on?!

Every question brings another, which brings an unpleasant answer. I'm about ready to give in, I just can't take it. My children are my world, and I can't survive if they're gone.

No one could help what became of Salo, it was completely unforeseen. We never found out who shot him, but we have an idea of the motive. The police concluded it was a protest against the Satswaynian peace decree. Salo was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I'll always wonder that if his camera crew had set up a bit to the left or right for his live newscast, could he have been saved? But I'll be wondering forever, because I'll never know. That breaks my heart.

I'm certain that Sora wouldn't have left of his own free will. He had a good life with Sola and I, he went to a good school and had good friends. Then he, Kairi and Riku went missing. Sola said they may have tested the raft they were building, but it was found absolutely desecrated, strewn through the ocean. If they did as she thought, they probably drowned. But whatever happened, Kairi made it out. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus ventured out to the island after thinking they saw something in the distance, and found Kairi in the Secret Place, crying her eyes out. Now she's gone again.

If Sora didn't leave of his own free will, who took him? That thought scares me to death.

Now Sola's up and left. The last any of her friends saw of her was at the skatepark, and she said she was going to the islet. Police searched it several times, but there's no trace of her, none at all. I can't stand this, I don't know what I'll do!

Only Colin keeps me sane. He's our family dog, a gorgeous Golden Retriever with yellow fur and big brown eyes.

I can't sleep, I can barely eat, and I am never able to do my job properly. I zone out in front of my class, and look at the empty seats where my children and their friends would be sat if they were there. I've been offered Personal Loss Leave, but I don't want it. I will have nothing to think of but my children when I'm left alone all day.

When Sola gets home, I swear I will hug her and strangle her at the same time. If Sora ever comes back, I will give him the biggest lecture of all time, while covering him in kisses. I just want them back so much!

**X**

"Are we there yet?" asked Sora, resting his head on his arm. He was leant to the side in his chair, eyes half closed. The pain in his arm was now gone, but he still had a bit of a headache from the damage Alex and Xolas had dished out.

"No, we'll be there in five minutes," said Goofy, who was at the wheel.

"I can't wait to see Leon and the guys," said Sora. "Maybe they know about what the Organization is plotting."

"I hope so, then we can finish them off and relax for a while," said Donald.

"Before something else threatens the worlds," said Goofy, turning to the right to avoid a head on collision with an asteroid.

"It's like that snake eating itself. Erm, you-rubber-ross," said Sora.

"Ourobouros."

"Close enough."

**X**

"Hey, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid!" called Sora, as he entered the house. He waved his right hand at them.

As usual, Cid was sat at the computer, Leon was leaning against a wall, Aerith was reading, and Yuffie was throwing shuriken at a dartboard. She was getting a lecture from Aerith, as she was missing it and putting holes in the wall.

Everyone looked up at the same time.

"Hey Sora!" said Yuffie, dropping her weapons and bounding up to them.

"Sora!" said Aerith, closing her book and looking up at the fifteen year old.

"Hey Sora," said Leon, standing up straight, batting some hair away from his scarred face.

"Hi," said Cid, turning around in his chair.

"Watcha doin' here?" asked Yuffie, clasping her hands behind her back and swaying from side to side.

"Well, mainly to see you guys, it's been what? A month? Also because we need you to help us."

Aerith stood up. "What with? I hope we can help."

"So do I. It's pretty serious."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well, all the members of Organization XIII are dead, except Roxas, but he's with us now. But now, all the members, sons, daughters, brothers and sisters have formed a new one. So far we've only encountered four of them, Xamlurio, Demetrix, Alex, and Xolas. They're very strong! We don't know what they want, but it isn't good!"

Everyone was gobsmacked.

"What...?"

"A new Organization?" repeated Yuffie.

"What do you think they want?" asked Leon.

"No idea."

"I'll run a scan of the net. We may find something about them. If they have computers, I'll try to hack." said Cid, opening the Mozilla Firefox icon on his desktop. "Think up some keywords."

Sora thought of the names he'd heard so far. "Um, 'Organization XIII', 'Alex', 'Xolas', 'Demetrix', 'Xamlurio', 'Xemnasa'. 'Castle'. 'Darkness'."

Cid typed them in, and the computer scanned the entire internet. It looked over every webpage available, and every link for the words.

"How long will this take?" asked Donald.

"I don't know. The internet is huge. When we hear a beep, we'll know it's done."

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

Sora laid on his bed in the gummi ship, sleeping like a baby. A very fitful baby.

_All sorts of things pulsed through his mind. Images of his dog, mother, sister and father flashed briefly at the beginning of his dream, and then a gunshot was fired. His father disappeared from the picture. Sora was there, too. His and Sola's faces had looks of terror on them, and Sara was crying. Colin, the dog, was whining loudly. Then, their faces began to change again. They slowly became happy, joyous even. Then Sora disappeared from the picture. The two womens' faces became sad again, but slowly became happier again. Not as happy as they had been at the start, but sort of content. Then, Sola disappeared. Sara fell to her knees, weeping bitterly. Colin laid down and cried too, making high pitched whinging noises. _

Sora was roughly awoken by a bang, as Yuffie threw the door open. He heard her trotting through the ship, and then saw her as she tossed his bedroom door open too.

"Search is done! We found a couple of links, come see!" Yuffie took Sora by the wrist, and dragged him out of his bed.

The brunette boy quickly glanced in the mirror, to make sure his hair looked okay. Well, that was an excuse. He wanted to see if he was in his jimjams, as he was still sleepy and couldn't remember. Luckily for him, he had been lazy and not changed his clothes, deciding to remain in the ones he had put on that morning. It would have been very embarrassing to be dragged into the company of his friends wearing Marvin the Martian PJs.

He followed the eighteen year old through the ship, but she led him to the cockpit.

"...Okay, I'm lost. Where's the door?" she asked, a faint blush creeping up over her cheeks.

Sora pointed down a hallway, and then made a gesture to say the door was on the left.

"Okay," said Yuffie, bounding back the way she had just come. "Let's go and see the results!"

Sora scratched the back of his head, as he stepped out into the darkness of night.

**X**

Sora looked at the links onscreen. One was a site about organizations in books, but the other was better. It had 'Darkness' in the title, and had something about a crystal.

"Click on it."

Cid pressed the button on the mouse, and the page opened up.

"'The Crystal of Darkness: Fact or Fiction?'." he read.

_"The Crystal of Darkness is known by many names, such as Violet Stone, Amethyst Diamond etc. It pops up in several documents, but its whereabouts are total speculation. Some believe it hovers in the sky as a star, others feel it may be on another world, and others think it's beneath the ground. _

_**WHAT IS THE CRYSTAL?**_

_The Crystal is allegedly a powerful substance, able to hold millions of tonnes of weight. It is said to act as a pillar, holding up the universe. Some say if it were to be destroyed, chaos would commence. Amongst this panic, the dead are rumoured to rise, and drag the universe into the pits of Hell."_

_**RITES AND RITUALS**_

_Is it said that destruction of the Crystal could be stopped by a group of people. The methods for this are unknown, but one document has survived that states:_

_When the orange haze has risen,_

_only one way can it be ridden._

_Destroyed by hand of man who did_

_raise it up, and will now make the damage undid."_

"Whoever wrote that has no grammar sense." said Aerith.

Cid laughed. "'This guy are sick'."

Aerith folded her arms. "I wasn't thinking straight."

A voice came out of Sora's mouth, but not his own.

_"That's what they're after."_

"Waah!" cried Sora. "Roxas! That freaked me out!"

_"Sorry."_

"What do you mean?" asked Yuffie, not sure whether to look at Sora or not. He WAS using two different voices, and she didn't think looking at him while talking to his Nobody made much sense.

_"The Organization destroy the Crystal, and then take over the universe in the panic. HUGE amounts of Darkness would escape, and envelope anything in its path."_

"Should we confront them?"

"We can't, they're too strong," said Donald.

"We're up Crap Creek without a paddle," said Sora.

_"More like without a raft."_

**X**

_SELPHIE'S POV_

I cried when I heard about Sola. This community seems to be full of families without their children home. The Aomoris, the O'Donohues, the Flynns, the Jameses, the Thorntons and the Katamoris. It seems everyone knows someone who has got a family member registered as missing.

I had to give a statement. My parents sat next to me, while I talked and the police took notes. It wasn't the first time, either. I've given statements before. The boys have, too. It was horrible, that room. So professional. And the way the officers talked!

"Where did you go after you had left the markets? Did anyone see you? Can they confirm your presence and the time they saw you?"

I told them Eamon had talked to Sola for a couple of minutes, and they pulled him in, too. He was terrified, I'm telling you. After three hours of questioning between us, we were dismissed. I'm guessing our statements matched up well, or they would have needed us to clarify things.

_TIDUS' POV_

I was sat with Selphie and Wakka in class. We assumed that Sola was off sick, because she rarely missed school. We had a subbie as well, so I thought Sara had taken the day off to look after her. I was proven wrong, when police knocked on the classroom door.

My stomach sank when they asked to speak to us three. They were using the tone, the same one from the 'incident' a year ago. I figured what they might want, but it still hit me like a freight train.

I hated answering the questions. Each one was like a needle, stabbing into my heart. It wasn't until I was allowed to go home that it really dawned upon me. Sola is missing.

_WAKKA'S POV_

There's no feeling worse than when someone you know is missing. You don't feel you can mourn them, as you don't know if they're dead, and you don't know if you'll ever see them again, because you can't be positive that they're still alive. It's one of those things that's impossible to even start comprehending, until it happens to you or someone close.

When Kairi returned, she was a broken girl. We kept asking questions, but she never gave us a straight answer. She hinted at Sora and Riku's survival, but I don't think it's very likely. Now, she's gone again. Sola too. This is too painful. Sola was happy and cheery as ever, and then she went to the islet. No one saw her again after that.

_EAMON'S POV_

I only saw Sola for a few minutes. I don't really know much about her, other than that she was heartbroken and sad all the time. If you saw her in the street, you'd see a normal, happy girl who was excited about her future. But if you knew her better, you'd know she was empty inside and stressed. Now, I'm just an acquaintance. I don't know her favourite colour, her middle name, her favourite animal. I just know her name, her eye colour and roughly how tall she is. This DOES scare me, though. Too many people are going missing. Something is horribly wrong.

**X**

"Okay, the first order of business." said Xemnasa, once again in her important voice. "Who should we send next? Sora will have all of our strategies worked out if we send you three again, but maybe if we send another person along we can work out a new plan. I'm very disappointed with you three. You should know what to do by now."

_"Yeah, sure. I've only been here a few days, but whatever," _ thought Xolas.

"I volunteer!" said Wexel, son of Xigbar. "I mean, they're just clumsy." He thought he was the most superior in the Organization, after Xemnasa.

"Oi! Peking you!" said Xolas, angrily. How dare he question her abilities?

"What's that mean?" he asked.

"What rhymes with 'Peking Duck'?" She smirked. Xolas loved being able to swear using rhyming slang.

"Hey!"

"Stop that!" yelled Xemnasa. "God, its like babysitting twelve toddlers! You three are going again, but Wexel shall accompany you."

"Is there any guarantee that I won't be horrifically electrocuted?" asked Demetrix, raising her hand. She had only just managed to get her hair combed neatly, and didn't want it to be stood on end again. Also the pain as a bit of a factor, too.

"I can't guarantee, but I doubt they'll pull that trick again. They won't expect what we're about to do." Xemnasa nodded at Wexel, Xolas, Alex and Demetrix. They nodded back, and went through a portal.

**X**

Sora walked out of Merlin's house and onto the street. There wasn't much he could do, not without more information. He would have to go and get it himself.

He sighed, running a hand through his chocolate locks. Knowledge was power, power was strength, and strength was an advantage. He had very little knowledge of anything that had happened. What were the Organization doing? Why were they trying to kill him?

"What do I have to do with any of this?" Sora asked himself.

"Everything."

"Argh!" cried Sora, stepping backwards. Wexel was stood before him, hood up. "Which one are you?"

"Wow, I didn't think you'd be such a wimp." said Number II, shaking his head. "I'm Wexel, Xigbar's son." He pulled down his hood.

Sora blinked twice. He had expected a shorter version of Xigbar, with the same greasy hair and a scar. He was instead met by a boy who looked about thirteen, with large, innocent eyes and a mop of neat black hair.

"How old are you?" he asked, speculating that he could take him on.

"You should be begging me not to kill you, not inquiring as to the year of my birth." Wexel shook his head. "I'm fifteen, you gibbering baboon."

"You don't look it."

"Why am I stood here, taking this crap? I should be killing you!" Wexel summoned his arrow guns, pointing them at Sora. The Keybearer jumped backwards, summoning his Keyblade.

"You're not gonna kill me!" cried Sora, lunging forward. He got nothing out of it except a blow to the stomach, and he fell back, clutching it.

Stood just in front of Wexel was Demetrix, hand still poised in the air. She had a smug grin on her face, and her brow was furrowed, as she plotted her next move.

"I don't know about that," she answered, swinging her other arm around. Demetrix hit Sora in the shoulder, and he grunted as the pain from the Tung Shao fight came flooding back along his nerves.

Xolas walked to Demetrix's side, arms folded and her eyes shining. Bringing Wexel wasn't such a bad idea. Sure, he was as cute and innocent looking as a Beanie Baby, but underneath laid a vicious attack dog with rabies. Anyone unlucky enough to be stricken by his charms wasn't going to regain their composure for quite a while, allowing the other dogs to move in and rip them to shreds.

Alex also stood with her friend, but removed a small box from her pocket. She flipped the lid open and used the reflective mirror inside to look at her scars. They weren't that bad, at least they were relatively neat.

Snapping it shut, she then remembered the next phase of the plan. Their aim was to capture him.

Xolas looked at Sora, Keyblade still in hand as he clutched his stomach. He rose slowly to his feet, and the group could see the pain in his eyes. The four looked so evil at the moment, but Xolas relaxed her features. From nowhere, a part of her demanded that she hug Sora until his bones broke. She almost did, but then remembered what she was doing and why.

Sora noticed her face out of the four most, something made him want to appeal to her. Maybe she would spare him, even if the only evidence that she would was her relaxed face.

He was about to open his mouth, but decided against it. What was the point?

Yuffie cried out as she ditched another shuriken at the board. It looked like a bullseye, and was moving in a perfect arc.

"Come on!" she said, hoping for a good hit. Instead, it bounced off and landed in a flowerpot near the window.

"Grah! Stupid thing."

"Yuffie, watch the flowers!" cried Aerith.

"Why, are they doing the can-can?" asked Yuffie, a smile on her face. That was her comeback to everything she was told not to do in that manner. Her grin disappeared as she saw what was happening outside.

"I'm a-comin'!" she yelled, grabbing her Fūma Shuriken from its resting place against a chair. Yuffie yanked the door open, running out to the group.

She leapt between Sora and the Organization, and pushed a blade of her oversized weapon into Demetrix's face. The younger girl moved her head back slightly, to try and get her face away from the shiny edge.

"Sora, help! I can't take on four at once!"

Sora nodded, and swung his Keyblade at Wexel. He jumped back expertly, and the teeth of the blade slashed through the air in front of him.

Wexel retaliated by firing at Yuffie, but she cartwheeled to the side. She brought a fist down upon his shoulder, and grabbed his arrow guns. She wrenched them from his hands, and kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a grunt.

"How old is that guy, anyway?" she asked.

Wexel answered, with some difficulty due to the pain in his abdomen. "For the love of God! I am fifteen!"

"You don't look it."

"That's what I said!" answered Sora, cutting Alex down. She had leapt up into the air and tried to bring her chakrams down on his head.

Yuffie switched her attention to Xolas, and threw all her weight against her. While Xolas was a few inches taller, she went down very easily.

There was a big mistake made that day. Neither of the teens paid any attention to Demetrix. In a second, she had grabbed both of them by the hair, smashing their heads together. They fell immediately unconscious.

**X**

So, which reaction were you? 'YAY', 'Cool', or 'Erm, bye bye'? Hopefully 'YAY' or 'Cool'.

Roger, wilco and out!


	5. Gum Related Escapades

Well, chappy five is here! Hurrah-a-doodle! Sorry it's been so long, but you know the deal, I'm year eleven now and I have a lot of assignments.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sora slowly opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry, but he could make out some voices. They were distorted, the way a clown's voice would be in a horror movie.

"What'll we do with him?" asked Demetrix, talking to Xemnasa. She was twirling some hair around her finger, and had some blue bubblegum in her mouth. She chewed noisily, and blew a large bubble.

"I don't know. Throw him into the Realm of Darkness and leave him there, I guess. But first, we have to question them." Xemnasa flicked against the thin surface of the azure bubble, and it popped in the Melodious Nocturne's face. The shorter girl removed a black glove and used the back of her hand to wipe the rubbery substance off. She then tossed it in the bin and pulled a roll of the gum from her pocket.

Sora slowly turned his head in the direction of the people. The words were garbled, but he recognized a couple of the voices.

Alex was stood near the chair, and yelped when she felt a hand grab her cloak. It was Yuffie's, and the eighteen year old tightened her grip.

"I've got you now," she mumbled.

Alex grabbed her cloak and pulled it from her grasp.

"Did I just hear correctly?" asked a voice with an undoubtedly English accent. It was Xeonide. "Did Alex Flynn just yelp like a lost puppy?"

"Would you shut up? She freaked me out."

"Still no need to yelp."

"She surprised me."

"Sure."

"Do you WANT me to set your hair on fire?"

"Stop it!" cried Xemnasa. "Oh my God! What is it with you and these petty arguments?"

"Well, we are teenagers. Teenagers tend to fight."

"Whatever. Just watch them until they wake up." Xemnasa turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Xolas.

"To take notes and stuff. You know, leader things."

"Okay then. Have fun with that."

**X**

Alex and Xeonide were sat on the floor next to the two unconscious teens. They were having a thumb war to pass the time until one or both of them awoke.

Demetrix was talking to Xolas.

"I bet you can't put that entire roll of gum in your mouth and still be able to blow a bubble," said the taller girl.

Demetrix looked down at the plastic casing of her Hubba Bubba Blueberry Bash.

"It's twelve metres long. And I spent like, twenty munny on this."

"I dare you."

"Well, I'm not one to back out on a dare..."

"Do it, dammit!"

"Alright, alright." Demetrix pulled out a long string of the gum, and popped it into her mouth. She chewed it for a few moments, before putting some more gum in.

Alex looked up from her game, and saw Demetrix chewing madly, grinning at Xolas.

Xeonide followed her gaze.

"What the hell? Demetrix, what are you doing? You're going to choke to death," he said.

"Shm dred mm."

"Erm, what?"

"I dared her."

"Oh. Well, be careful. You're barely three years old. You can't die when you're still a toddler," said Xeonide.

"Shw r ou!"

"So?"

"Pt clling ketle blk!"

"Whatever. Just don't choke. We might need you to help with this." Xeonide gestured at the two teenagers with his thumb. Yuffie had slightly opened her eyes, but was in a zombified state. She couldn't focus on anything, and her vision kept blurring.

Demetrix shrugged, and put another sixty centimetres of gum into her giant gob.

"You don't even look like you can chew," said Xolas. It was true. Demetrix could barely shut her jaws, and a bit of dribble slipped out of the corner of her mouth.

"Gross," said Lixnus, not looking up from his book. He pushed his reading glasses back a little, as they had been slowly slipping off his nose as he had read.

"You didn't even see her dribble," said Xeonide.

"I have better senses than you all put together. The downside is that her chewing, or at least her efforts to chew, sound extra disgusting to me," he answered.

Demetrix made a mental note to chew gum whenever Lixnus was around.

"Would you please stop that infuriating noise?!" cried Raxia. "I swear, I'll tomahawk you!"

"Np. Ish a dar," answered Demetrix.

"Okay, is there anyone here who is fluent in Retard? I don't understand a word she just said!"

"Demmy just said it's a dare," said Alex.

"Oh, okay. If it's a legitimate dare, I'll just watch."

"Blow a bubble!" said Xolas. Demetrix stretched the rubbery blue substance against the roof of her mouth, drew in a deep breath through her nose, and blew hard. A large bubble expanded from her mouth, and amazingly didn't pop. The short girl drew in another breath, and expanded it further.

She closed her lips, gluing the bubble shut.

"Told you I could!" she cried, raising it above her head as a trophy.

"It's totally going to pop!" said Xodforn, afraid of the mess it would cause. She was on cleaning duty next. "Freeze!"

A crystal of ice shot out of her hand and hit the bubble. It petrified it, and the sudden weight caused Demetrix to drop it. The once-chewy bubble shattered, waking up Sora and Yuffie. Demetrix put in some more gum, and began to chew again.

"Eh? Where are we?" came Sora's voice.

"Looks like our gum-related escapades did the trick," said Xolas.

Alex destroyed the frosty evidence with a fire spell, and walked to Xemnasa's office. She knocked on the door, and reported the news.

Xemnasa was stood over the two a minute later.

Sora's head hurt. It _really _hurt. A lot. He groaned and tried to pull his hands out of the ropes.

"Aw, is little Sora sad?"

"You bet I am! Angry, too! Let me go, you juvenile freaks!"

"WE'RE juvenile? You're not even smart enough to escape us!" said Xemnasa.

"Don't listen, Sora! We can take 'em!"

She clutched at her belt, trying to find a hira shuriken to slice the ropes with.

"Looking for these?" asked Xamlurio. He dumped a bunch of weapons on the floor. There were four hira shuriken, three bo shuriken, and her oversized Fuma shuriken.

"Aw, man! How are we meant to escape now?!"

"Maybe with this?" Sora summoned the Keyblade, and with a single, swift motion, he cut the ropes with the teeth of the blade.

He cut Yuffie loose, and she leapt forward, collecting her small arsenal of weapons from the ground.

"Crap," said Xolas.

Duxloc jumped in, summoning his lances. He threw them in succession, creating a small cage around the oldest of the escapees.

"Grah! Trapped again!" she cried. Yuffie pulled out a bo shuriken, and hurled it at the nearest person. Wexel ducked just in time for the straight spike to pierce the wall behind his head.

"Jesus of suburbia! That was damn close!" he said. So distracted was he by his narrow escape that he didn't see Sora's fire spell. The ball of flames struck him hard, sending him tumbling to the floor.

"Hey!" he yelled. "I'm smaller than you!"

"So? You're the same age."

Wexel frowned, grabbing his arrow guns. He needn't have bothered, because the tall Xamlurio picked Sora up by the collar of his shirt.

"What should I do with him?" he asked, holding Sora high above his head. The brunette kicked against him, so was consequently tipped upside down.

"Hmm... Drag him with us to the Realm. He may be able to help us," said Xemnasa. She walked to Xamlurio's side, and Sora noticed that she was only about an inch shorter than the pink-haired Goliath.

"Us? Help you? Don't make me laugh! I'll be dead before I help you destroy the Crystal!"

Xolas raised her eyebrows. "Eh? We don't want to destroy it."

Sora looked up at Xamlurio. "Could you possibly turn that way?"

Xamlurio moved his wrist, swiveling Sora to face Xolas, or the rough location of her. Sora turned his head the rest of the way.

"We thought YOU wanted to destroy it. To kill us." she said.

"No, because there's a legend that says if it were broken, creatures would come from Hell and scare people. That way, you could all take over."

"We don't wanna dominate the universe. Who wants this dump?" said Wexel.

Sora was silent for a moment and Yuffie was uncharacteristically quiet.

"So... does this mean we're on the same side?" asked Sora. "Could you please put me down now? I think I'm beginning to pass out."

Xamlurio nodded, and dropped him.

"Oof!" Sora sat up. "Doing it more GENTLY would have been better."

"Wherf te fun n thst?"

"Stop that, would you?!" cried Raxia. "It's not even on a dare this time!"

Demetrix shrugged, and continued chewing.

Xemnasa considered this. Would Sora and Yuffie be a good help? Or would they slow them down?

"Alright." she said after a couple of minutes. She brushed her hair back with her gloved hand, sighing heavily. "Look, you guys. We didn't know you were after, mmm, roughly the same thing. Today we're going down to the Realm to seal the Crystal. We happen to need a couple more people to help, for protection purposes. Would you assist us?"

Sora and Yuffie thought about it. Yuffie ran her hands up and down the shafts of the spears, as she went over the pros and cons.

_"Pros: Get out of here. Possibly save the universe. Cons: May have to use a portal or some other way of travelling. Darkness."_

"Okay, I reluctantly agree. Sora?" Yuffie shuddered, hoping that the Nobodies' method of travelling was less nauseating than travel by gummi ship. Those close to her knew of her air and car sickness.

Sora nodded. "I guess we'd make a good team, besides, if there's some other kind of threat, we'll be able to call in this favour."

"Business, give, take. Deal," said Xemnasa. She held out her hand and shook Sora's.

**X**

"Okay," said Yuffie, yanking her bo shuriken back out of the wall. "How do we go about this? How far is it, do we walk? Please say we're walking."

Alex shook her head. "Nope. We take a portal. It would take us hours to walk to the Crystal, and portals are quick, safe and fun."

"Should we use the direct route, or the Crystal Tunnel route?" asked Xeonide.

"Ooh, Crystal Tunnel, for definite!" said Demetrix. She had spat out her gum, and now had an extremely sore jaw.

"What's the Crystal Tunnel?" asked Sora, checking he had a few Potions handy. If they came up against anything down there, he'd be prepared.

"It's pretty much a giant slide, made of a giant crystal."

"The Crystal?"

"No, just a regular, non-magical, non-apocalyptic one." answered Lixnus, placing his reading glasses into a case. He slipped them into a pocket on the inside of his cloak, to ensure they were safe. "It was worn smooth by millenia of darkness eroding it, and now it makes for an entertaining way to get there. There is a twenty foot drop at the end though, so be prepared for sprained ankles."

Yuffie whined. "I can't afford to sprain my ankle! And I get travel sick."

"Do you get slide-sick?" asked Demetrix.

"No, but-"

"You'll be okay." Demetrix would be hanging around Yuffie a lot that day, as she was only an inch shorter than the ninja. It made her feel taller.

"Okay, Wexel. Open a portal to the entrance of the slide."

Number II nodded, and held out his hand. A familiar noise was heard, and soon a swirling gateway was visible.

"I wonder how this works?" asked Sora, as he followed the Organization through. Yuffie held his hand in a vice-like grip, as she softly sang.

"_There she was just-a walking down the street singing 'Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy doo'."_

"I could explain it to you, but be prepared for a lot of maths and scientific theory that you wouldn't understand anyway," said Lixnus.

"Don't start that, Lixnus. Please, don't encourage him. I'll fall asleep and it'll hold everything up," said Xeonide.

"Hey, a lot of maths went into making everything! Everything requires measurement!"

"Okay, okay, Einstein. Didn't mean to wound your pride!"

"God, he was right. Stupidity IS infinite!"

"Would you shut up?!"

As they reappeared in a dark cavern, Alex turned around to the two boys. "You're fighting AGAIN?"

"Whatever, I was just saying-"

"Einstein, Descartes, Roentgen, Theory of Relativity, E equals mc squared, maths, Isaac Newton, apples, blah blah blah, yak yak yak," continued Xeonide, cutting Number VI off.

"Do you want to be punched?" asked Lixnus.

"No, but-"

"Shut up, then."

"If you don't mind me saying, Xemnasa, this Organization is a little immature," said Yuffie.

"Ugh, tell me about it. They're fighting over the smallest things, like who beat who in a stupid game of checkers, who is the youngest, Demetrix being called a midget and Xamlurio being called a tower. Jeez, it's almost enough to make me give up."

"See what you did?" asked Xeonide, looking at Lixnus.

"You both did it! Now, we're here. So shut up and listen!" answered the Superior. "Okay, the slide has three paths. We'll go down one at a time, and wait ten seconds after the last person went to go. Okay?"

Everyone nodded, except for Xodforn. The girl was inspecting her nails, which had recently been painted black.

"XODFORN!"

"Eh? What?"

Xemnasa slapped her forehead, and ran a hand down her face. "I wish there had been others in your families! I wish you had another sibling worthy of the Organization, because you barely make the cut!"

"Wait, how did you get everyone here?"

"I needed help, so I decided to set up ways to get them. They all joined willingly, I have a way of returning them to their families if I got the wrong person, or if they didn't want to."

"That's another reason we're here. We're getting our Others back to their families, because their hearts are floating around the Crystal. When we have sealed the Crystal, we're packing them all off home as an apology to them. Sure, nothing will be quite the same, but at least they won't be left to rot," said Wexel.

"Oh, that's sweet," said Yuffie. _"I guess."_

Sora didn't understand any of it, but he wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy looking at their transport. It was a clear crystal, with three paths carved smoothly out. They seemed to stretch on for miles, twisting and turning in any and all directions. There was no light to illuminate it, but it was very hypnotic as it was. It didn't need a shaft of brightness to show its beauty.

"Alrighty then! We'd better get moving. Sora, Yuffie. Pick a path."

The two humans chose the middle and right path. Xemnasa took the left.

"Okay, push off!" Xemnasa lunged forward, and disappeared down through the structure. Sora followed, and Yuffie went after.

Everything whooshed past at supersonic speeds, sending Yuffie's hair flying. She pulled her headband off, deciding to leave her hair loose until she got to the bottom. The contours of her slide were radical, and she was often whipped around corners so fast she lost sense of up and down.

Sora laughed as his pathway sent him upside-down seven times in a row.

"It's just like the rollercoasters at home!" he said to himself.

When he was finally righted, he found himself slow down considerably. He was now at a steady twenty kilometres an hour, and he foolishly decided to relax. It was just the calm before the storm. Sora's stomach lurched, as he went down an almost vertical slope. He was glad he hadn't eaten anything that day, as he surely would have thrown up had he done so.

He reached the bottom, and then was sent rocketing along a horizontal path.

Xemnasa was having no fears about this. She had done it several times before, and there were no surprises at all. She reached the bottom safely, and landed on her feet. Sora flew out a few moments later, landing on his arse. He laughed like a man possessed, unable to breathe.

"That was AWESOME!" he cried, pulling himself to his feet.

"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yuffie was sent flying out, and rolled along the ground for several moments. She too was stricken with hysteria, laughing maniacally as her natural compass spun around in her head.

Ten seconds later, three more Organization members came out, and were quickly followed by the other nine. Xolas somehow managed to trip in the Tunnel, and landed flat on her face. Lixnus helped her up, and laughed along with her.

"That was the most fun I've had in years! No, ever!" he said.

"Yeah, oh God, that was so AWESOME!" she yelled, falling over again. She pulled Lixnus down, too, and they laughed on the floor for a few moments.

Everyone in the room had giggle fits as they began the second leg of their journey.

They walked along for a few minutes, giving the two humans a chance to chat with the Nobodies.

"So, Xeonide," asked Yuffie, looking at the blond. "How do you fit into this Organization?"

"Well, I'm Luxord's son. I was pulled in here because of that."

"How'd you get here?"

"Well, I was just going about my business, playing on the local playground when... ONE OF THOSE JUMPS OUT!"

The air was split with the sounds of thousands of clicking Shadows. They appeared from nowhere, and had soon surrounded the group of fifteen.

"Did I just hear correctly? Did Xeonide Downes just get scared?" mocked Alex.

"Shut up, would you?! Where did these come from?!"

"Ah-durr. Realm of DARKNESS, not Sugar-Puff Cream Sweetworld," said Xolas, summoning her Keyblade and running into a group of Heartless. She smashed away at them mercilessly, causing some to fade and others to fight back viciously. "Um, is anyone going to help me, or am I on my own?"

"We're with you!" cried Xemnasa, her Aerial Blades spawning from her hands. She too lunged forward, striking several Heartless down.

Seeing this example from the Superior, the rest of the group joined in.

One of the creatures jumped at Sora, who brought his Keyblade down hard upon its head, before driving his foot into its face. It faded in a puff, but three more were soon there to take its place. He swung out at them, and managed to bring them down.

Lixnus became seperated from the rest of the group, but wasn't struggling to cope with the large amounts of Heartless swarming around like flies to a corpse. Every time he was attacked, Lixnus stepped back and cloned the attack, before using it against the Shadow. He sliced the air with his fingers bent, slashing a Heartless clean open. While he couldn't skillfully fight - he knew all the basics, a kick there, a punch here - he had the advantage over these brainless animals.

Yuffie successfully nailed a Shadow to the wall with a bo shuriken, but wasted no time rejoicing. She pulled the steel spike back out, before stabbing another Heartless with it. Purple blood momentarily oozed from the injury, but the body disappeared before any major gore could be seen. Yuffie was slightly disappointed, as she had wanted to see the damage she had dealt.

Xolas pounded away at everything around her, once or twice striking another Organization member by accident. Their grunted protests did them no good, as soon they would be struck again, and they knew that. Alex was unlucky enough to get in the way of the Blade as it sliced through the air. Her arm stopped its whistling noise, as it cracked into her extended elbow.

"Youch! Xolas! You hit me AGAIN!"

"Sorry! Move away a bit!"

"There's no room to move, you baboon! I'm trying to fight these things! You really need to know how to use that damn thing, or next thing you know you'll have put me into a coma!"

"At least you'd shut up!"

"Oh, real mature!"

The two girls momentarily forgot their spat, when a Shadow leapt right at them. An oversized playing card sprung up in front of them, and the Heartless became trapped inside it. Xeonide threw another three cards out, forming a triangular cage around the card. With a single movement of his hand, all four cards disappeared, taking the Shadow with them.

"Thanks, Xee," said Alex.

"No problem."

Through the efforts of all fifteen teenagers, the group of Heartless was destroyed quickly and relatively cleanly.

Sora wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Phew. That was tiring."

Xemnasa nodded, panting with exhaustion. "This place is really stuffy. But the sooner we get to the Crystal, the sooner we'll be outta here."

She led the group on, and they were ever wary of their surroundings. They were too tired to fight anymore, and if another Heartless leapt out, they'd be stuffed.

**X**

Freakin' long chapter! Took me AGES for this one!


	6. A Giant Purple Koh I Noor

Welcome to the sixth chapter!

**X**

Yuffie was looking around with awe. All along the ground were hundreds of little Crystals, tinkling as they were knocked by the feet of the teenagers. Above there were more; purple stalactites with an eerie glimmer about them. So entranced was she that she jumped when Xemnasa cried out.

"We're here!" said Xemnasa, swooping her arm upwards. The Crystal of Darkness loomed above them in all its glory, emitting a beautiful purple haze. It appeared to be amethyst or something similar, with a deep purple colour soaking through the carbon links.

"Whoa, it's so pretty," said Yuffie, after jumping sky high from fright at the sudden noise.

"Well, we aren't here to admire it. We're here to protect it. We should probably start getting our Originals out of their resting places," said Wexel.

"Right, so how do we do that?" asked Demetrix.

"Just say your name and theirs. Easy."

Sora was entranced by the Crystal, and paid no attention during the next few minutes. It seemed to be calling to him, its colour deeper than an ocean trench and its light just like the sun. His azure eyes roamed over every contour of it, where it had been naturally shaped and cut by man in some places.

"It's like a giant, purple Koh-I-Noor." he said to himself.

**X**

Sola opened her eyes and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. Where was she? Who were these people? She yawned, stretching her arms and then scratching the back of her head. She chided herself because she'd just messed it up.

Sola stepped out of what seemed to be a cryogenic tube, much like the one Fry had been caught in on _Futurama. _She absentmindedly looked for a timer, thinking that maybe she had been imprisoned for a thousand years. Then she shook her head. Her imagination was clearly overactive, always had been. When Sola was five she invented an imaginary friend who stuck around until her father's death.

It must have been her imagination, as there was no possible, explainable way the she could see a brunette with spiky hair and a silver crown necklace stood staring at a giant amethyst. Sola reminded herself to write it down, as it could make a good book.

Her mind was swimming like some strange dream. Everything was a bit hazy, but suddenly her sight sharpened, which made her a bit more disoriented.

Sola swayed on her feet, and managed to catch herself before she fell over. Straightening back up, she looked back to what she had been concentrating on.

The picture remained the same, and she wondered if she was dead. Sola pinched herself on the wrist, but there was no change. It slowly dawned on her, making her breath catch in her throat. This was no dream. She REALLY WAS in some type of crystal cave, she REALLY HAD stepped out of a tube, and there REALLY WAS a spiky haired brunette staring at a freaking huge amethyst.

_"This is too weird. I must be high or something. I remember the Secret Place... the door..."_

"Hey, Sora!" cried Yuffie, from the other side of the room.

Sola watched as the brunette turned around to face a dark-haired girl with a headband around her forehead. She walked over to him, thumbs in her belt loops. Sola noted the weaponry that hung around her hips, and figured that whatever-her-name-was shouldn't be messed with.

"Yeah?"

_"Oh, my God. He sounds just like Dad."_

"I guess the Organization isn't too bad after all. Do you think you'll go home after this, y'know, see your family?"

Sola watched the brunette's movements; the way he stepped back slightly, lacing his fingers behind his head as he looked at the ceiling.

"I guess. But it will be hard to face my Mum and Sola, after all this time."

Sola felt her heart clamp up for a moment, and tears began to streak down from her blue eyes. She couldn't make her voice work. Her shoulders juddered with the effort of holding back her sobs, which she trapped in her throat. They slowly built up.

**X**

The wind was suddenly knocked out of Sora, as something catapulted across the room and smashed right into him. Yuffie's hand immediately touched her belt, where a shuriken was sat, waiting for an enemy to slice.

Sora was also surprised in that first moment. He thought he was being attacked by a Heartless, but then realised that he wasn't being hurt, just clung to. And it obviously wasn't a Heartless, it was a girl.

"SORA!" she cried, her pent up emotions escaping. Sora could feel from the rapid movements of her chest and stomach that she was crying, and felt her tears on his neck. Then it dawned on him. It was his twin sister.

"Sola! What are you doing here?" he answered, hugging her close. She continued to cry, clinging as near to him as possible. She gripped the sleeves of his shirt to the point where her fingers became numb and turned purple.

"I...I... sh-should b-b-be asking you th-th-the same th-thing! Wher-ere have you b-be-been?!"

Sora found that he was crying, too. He didn't know how to answer her, not one bit.

"We-we've been wa-waiting for a y-year, and you've ne-never given us any re-reason to th-think you were-were-were alive! Why di-di... how come you never c-came home?!"

Sola was shouting now, gripping her brother as tight as she could, afraid to let go of him. She didn't want to lose him again, not after the heartbreaking year she had already suffered. It had been hard to even pull herself out of bed, and now she wanted to just squeeze Sora until he couldn't breathe.

Everyone was staring at them, wondering what was going on. None saw Sola's face clearly until they broke the hug, because she had buried it into her brother's neck.

Sola stood back, wiping her face on her arm. She looked at her brother, to take in how much he had changed.

"Y-you've grown." she said, still sniffling. Sora nodded.

"You're one to talk."

Sola laughed. "I'm dead, or high or in a coma or something. There's no way I'm really here."

"Hate to break it to you, but you are here. I just can't believe it's you."

"Why, did I change?"

"Yeah, quite a lot actually."

Sola pouted. "I tried to stay the same."

"What, you tried to slow down nature? Good luck!"

"No, I just kept the same haircut. What else could I have done, pulled a Miss Havisham and worn the same clothes for the next forty years until a rogue candle set me on fire?"

"Is that his sister?" asked Alex, leaning to Yuffie.

"I dunno. I think so, they look kinda the same." answered the ninja.

Sora laughed. His sister was referencing the book they had to read in year eight, Charles Dickens' _Great Expectations. _

Sola sniffed deeply, and rubbed her hands across her face.. "I-I-I mis-missed you s-so much!" she said, beginning to cry again.

Sora chortled. "I forgot how much of a girl you were. Would you stop crying?"

"I can't!"

"Mmmmm, ogre," said the elder of the twins. Sola stepped back and punched him in the arm.

"I told you not to call me that!" she said, a smile breaking her sobs. The two had made up acrostic poems at age four, and Sola's was Sweet Ogre Little Angel, as there was no other word she could think of that started with an O. Since then, Sora had called her Ogre to annoy her. His had been Super Okay Ruler Awesome.

"Okay... Ogre."

"Porcupine!"

"Ogre!"

"Hedgehog!"

"Ogre!"

"Echidna!"

"Shrek!"

"Mike Myers!"

"Austin Powers!"

"Doctor Evil!"

"Mini-Me!"

"... What the hell are we on about?" asked Sola, laughing. She doubled over, holding her sides, and Sora did the same.

"Why were they just listing _Austin Powers_ characters?" asked Xeonide.

Everyone shrugged. "Who knows what goes on in their heads?" asked Xodforn, filing her nails.

_"You two are nuts," _came Roxas' voice, from Sora's mouth.

Sola jumped back. "Whoa! Sora, do you have that North Pole thing?"

Without looking up from his book, Lixnus called: "Bipolar! And you're thinking of schizophrenia!"

"No, no. That's my good friend Roxy. At the moment we're sharing a brain." answered Sora.

"You're nuts aren't ya? I knew it was too good to be true. I'm taking you to Happy Acres Nutjob Facility."

Sora and Roxas laughed at the same time, their voices layering over eachother.

"Dude, you are seriously freaking me out. You sound like a gorgon. Rahwhrawhrawh!" Sola put her wrists up against her chest and flexed her fingers as she took giant steps around him.

_"What's the T-Rex impression in aid of?"_

"It's meant to be a gorgon."

"Well, you're crap at it," said Sora.

She stomped her foot on the floor, holding her hands straight by her sides. "Would you stop switching? You're really scaring me!"

Sora moved his eyes up, as if looking into his brain. "Roxas, could we seperate? My chimp of a sister is freaking out."

"You're the chimp. Pimp chimp, scrimp pimp chimp. Bing."

Sora inwardly exchanged a glance with his Nobody.

_"Dude, your sister's scary." _whispered Sora, in Roxas' voice.

"Tell me about it."

"Now!"

Sora shut his eyes, and in moments the blonde was stood next to him. Sola freaked out and jumped back.

"Sweet Jesus in a birch bark canoe!" she cried. "How the hell? What the hell? Who the hell? When the hell? Why the hell? Where the hell?"

Sora just laughed at her. "I have a lot of explaining to do. I hate starting from scratch."

Xolas' eyes widened, along with everyone else's, as Xemnasa said: "That's Roxas!"

"What what what?! That's my brother?!" cried Xolas. Roxas turned around, along with Sora and Sola.

"And she's my Other? And he's my Other's brother?! I'm freaking out."

"What's wrong with blondie?" asked Sola.

"I think blondie's you," said Sora, as everything fell into place.

"Err, no. She's she and I'm me."

"She's your Nobody," said Roxas. "Like how I'm Sora's."

"God, I feel like Rose Tyler, or Martha Jones, or Donna Noble. You're not even speaking English, you're just saying things!"

"Riiight. Anyway, we'd better seal the Crystal," said Sora, leading the other two over to the Organization.

Twelve others were stood there, one for each Organization member. None of them looked scared. They looked like they completely understood the situation.

"What's going on?" asked Sola.

"You don't know?" asked Xemnasa. "Hmm, like I thought. You were a special Nobody. No memories retained either way. That's rare. Everyone here has the memories that their Nobodies didn't lock away."

"Okay then," said Sola, not understanding a word the silver-haired girl had said.

"I'll explain later," said Sora. "Seal the Crystal?"

Xemnasa nodded. "Sola, put your hand on that pad. Stand next to Xolas."

Sola looked at the group of Nobodies, not knowing who she was.

"Xolas, raise your hand."

"THAT'S MEEE-EEE!" cried the blonde, waving her arm in the air. Sola went and stood by her side.

"So, you're me, huh?"

"Err, I guess."

"Cool."

"Looks like you have a sister," said Sora, looking at Roxas.

"Yeah, and she's nuttier than a Topic bar." (1)

Sola placed her hand on the LCD pad that was slotted into the wall in front of her. Everyone else did the same.

"How does this work?" she asked.

"It absorbs trace amounts of magic from your contact with darkness and uses it to generate a shield. Only someone who helped set it up can destroy it."

"Awesome!" said Sora.

"Magic? You've gotta be shitting me," said the younger twin. "You're all on a locomotive to the town of Loco in the country of Loco, on the world of Loco. Because you're all loco in the head!"

Little did she know, Sola would be very accepting of these principles later that day.

**X**

That's the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, I'll have the next up soon!

(1) I hope you all understood that, or else I may have to kill you. XD A Topic bar is a chocolate with hazelnuts in it. So someone who is nuttier than is than a Topic bar is positively insane. Like me, for example. XD


End file.
